


Dream Weaver

by Elennare



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She weaves dreams. Two pictures of Ariadne. Made for the "Self-portrait" challenge at fan_flashworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Weaver

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/elen_nare/pic/00008ckg/)   
  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/elen_nare/pic/00009r78/)   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Edited in GIMP. The idea was born of a momentary confusion between the myths of Ariadne and Arachne, hence the spider's web - somehow it seemed to fit.


End file.
